Child of the Dúnedain
by fantasydancer
Summary: Arabella, or Almiel as the elves call her, has lived her entire fifteen years in King Thranduil's halls working as a servant. What happens when she is suddenly asked to accompany the prince to Rivendell to report the disappearance of the creature Gollum? Will she finally get an adventure like she's always wanted? Like the ones she keeps hearing in the old tales?
1. Tardiness

**_A/N: Sorry if something seems a bit off about Thranduil's palace. i wrote this before I saw the second Hobbit. I was kind of just going off of the book and my own imagination. And I believe Thranduil's a bit OC as well._**

* * *

It seemed as though I was _always_ late for King Thranduil's council meetings. Not that I was of any great importance, I was a mere servant, but it apparently mattered greatly to the king.

I snuck in as best I could and crept to my place along the far pillar. The meeting was in full session and only two souls noticed my entrance, though it was perhaps the last two I would have wanted.

Prince Legolas wasn't giving me a stern look like his father was though. His eyes were a bit sympathetic as I am sure he realized how much trouble I would be in after the meeting.

I kept my head down and didn't move until I was called upon to bring more wine from the cellar and pour it. As I was pouring Legolas' he grabbed my arm and murmured in my ear in the Common tongue, a language that surprisingly few elves in the room spoke.

"What was your excuse this time?"

I blushed furiously and answered under my breath knowing his sensitive ears would pick it up. "I was listening to a Quenyan lesson."

He gave me a stern look, and then a small smile. He shook his head slightly.

"Legolas, _ion nin_, did you have a suggestion?"

Legolas paled and I hurried on to the next elf. "No, _Ada_." He said quickly.

Thranduil "mmhmm'd and the meeting continued.

When the council was concluded I tried to exit the room through a side passage that led to the kitchen, but Thranduil caught sight of me and called me back.

"_Daro_, Almiel." He said, his voice stern.

I winced and turned back. "_Uma_, _heruamin_?" I asked innocently.

Thranduil sat up in his throne. "I understand that you are but an elfling, however that is of no excuse to be late for your duties. _Lle rangwa amin_?"

I nodded. "_Uma_, _heruamin_."

Thranduil nodded. "Next time there will be worse consequences, little one. As it is I have a proposition for you. I would like for you to journey with the ambassadors to Rivendell. I need a trusted servant of Legolas' to be sent with him, and as your mother was his nurse and she is not in the condition of being able to make it to Rivendell, I must send my second most trusted. Her daughter."

I was shocked. I was actually going to Rivendell, a place I had always longed to visit, yet knew I never would. Now I was getting the chance.

"_Hannon lee_, _heruamin_. What time do we leave for Rivendell?" I asked eagerly.

Both Thranduil and Legolas chuckled at my eagerness and my incapability to listen.

"As we discussed earlier in the meeting, _tithen pen_, the party is to leave at first light tomorrow." Thranduil said with a small smile twitching at his lips.

Yes, sir." I said quickly hardly able to keep the smile from my face. "Yes, my lord."

Thranduil smiled. "You are free to return to your lessons now, though I believe the elflings are studying history at the moment."

I blushed scarlet. He knew about my eavesdropping on the other elflings' lessons. He knew about it and didn't seem to mind.

I smiled and dashed from the room gathering my skirt up to allow myself to be able to run faster.

* * *

_Ion nin_-my son

_Ada_-father or daddy

_Daro_-stop

_Uma_-yes or aye

_Heruamin_-my lord

_Lle rangwa amin_-do you understand

_Hannon lee_-thank you

_Tithen pen_-little one


	2. Departure of Mirkwood

The next morning I grabbed my pack of provisions and hugged my _nana _goodbye, promising to stay safe. She was not my real mother of course as she was elven and quite old at that. She was sick at the moment and I knew not why as elves _never_ get sick.

I was human, Dúnedain, or so my _nana_ had been told by my real mother. She had had died though, not a day after my birth.

When I came upon the gates of the kingdom I found that the ambassadors and Legolas had all gathered and were making last minute preparations. I crossed the bridge and stood at the edge of the tree line where the horses were waiting.

Legolas smiled at me. "_'Quel re, mellon nin_."

I returned it. "_'Quel re, Ernil Legolas_."

He gave me a false irritated look. "You know that you do not have to call me that when we are not in the presence of others."

I shrugged. "I like to do so. I do not like to get out of the practice."

Legolas rolled his eyes in a very unelvish manner and handed me the reins to a white stallion. "Here, this is yours. His name is Manwë."

I stared at Legolas for a moment. "You…you mean I am not going to walk like servants commonly do?"

He shook his head. "We are in a hurry. We must tell Lord Elrond of that creature's escape immediately."

He mounted his steed and I did the same. Then the company set off for Rivendell.

We journeyed for many long days, barely taking rest at all. I almost fell asleep in the saddle a few times. The woods had become hard to navigate, even for the Elves, and I felt the sickness growing on my mind as well.

We made it through Mirkwood at breakneck speed within three days, and we decided to take rest at the edge of the Forest Gate before continuing across the plains.

That night I was woken from my sleep with the sound of an awful howling. I sat bolt upright. Legolas stood from where he had been leaning against a rock, resting. An arrow was knocked in his bow as he glanced around. The other ambassadors did the same.

"They are too far off. We will be safe for the night." One named Baisell, said.

"A-are you certain?" I stuttered, unable to help myself.

Legolas gave me a small grin. "Aye, you are safe here. But if you are so worried, then here," He made his way to the horses and pulled a wrapped bundle from his saddle. "I trust you know how to use this."

I took the wrapped bundle from him, my brow furrowed. I unwrapped it to reveal a beautifully carved wooden bow and a quiver of arrows. My mouth opened in a silent exclamation.

"_Hannon lee, Ernil Legolas_." I murmured, running my hand along the delicate spine of the bow.

Legolas chuckled slightly. "You are very welcome, _mellon nin_. I thought that it wouldn't do to leave without a spare. It is well that I thought to bring it."

I smiled widely at him.

Another week passed before we managed to make it through the mountains.

The cold and rain slowed us down, but not so much. When the air began to feel warmer, and taste sweeter on my tongue I knew we were nearing Imladris. But a cold disturbance, a darkness lay over the air. We all felt it.

We were barely five leagues from the Hidden Valley when we heard the howling.

Legolas looked up. "Wargs!" He shouted.

Upon the crest of the hill a small pack of snarling Wargs stood. They pounced now, clambering down to meet us. I drew my bow knocking an arrow. Three arrows sailed over my head and two Wargs went down. The third arrow pierced one's leg.

I let an arrow fly at an oncoming Warg striking it in the right shoulder. Legolas shot down another and then killed an injured one.

"Nice shot!" He called to me as he jumped off his horse grabbing his knives to slice through two more. The ambassadors took out numerous other Wargs as well.

"Not good enough." I mumbled.

At the end of the short battle there lay at least twenty dead.

Legolas sheathed his knives. "Let us leave this foul place. There could be more skulking nearby." He called.

"Legolas, behind you!" I screamed as a Warg pounced from the ridge above him. I didn't even know what my fingers were doing, and all I heard was the almost imperceptible hissing snap of my bowstring. The Warg fell over dead, an arrow sprouting though its' eye.

Legolas whirled around his knives at the ready, only to find that the Warg had already been incapacitated.

He turned and stared at me. A small bit of fear entered his eyes at how close he had come to dying. "_Hannon lee, mellon nin_." He said.

I nodded almost as though in a stupor.

"Now let us go!" He cried springing into the saddle and urging his horse into a gallop.

I stared at the dead Warg and then down at the bow in my hand for a moment before slinging it over my shoulder and joining my companions.

Naneth/Nana-mother/mama

'Quel re-Good day

Mellon nin-my friend

Ernil-Prince

Baisell-fair and wise

Hannon lee-thank you


	3. The Council of Elrond

Rivendell was more beautiful than I had ever imagined. Flowers bloomed everywhere. The wooded glades were filled were their sweet scent. Lovely waterfalls, just as beautiful as the ones in Mirkwood, cascaded over cliffs.

The architecture was splendid and the libraries were huge. I spent many hours after our arrival simply staring at seemingly random things, admiring their beauty.

However, it was late that night when I was about to retire to my room that I stumbled across a strange conversation.

I was about to come around the corridor, keeping my steps light as an elf's as I had been taught to do, when I noticed a strange man sitting and reading.

He wore simple clothes like those of the Rangers of the North. From my position however I could only see his back and the long tangle of dark hair. He turned a page in the book he was reading.

I crouched and watched him a moment, wary. Then we both snapped our heads toward the sound of footsteps much too heavy to be an elf's.

It was a man. He was of a stocky build, as if he trained often. His hair was light and his manner seemed like that of a curious child. He didn't seem to notice the dark haired figure as he made his way over to the painting of Isildur defeating Sauron. Suddenly a page rustled and he turned.

"You are no elf." He said.

"The men of the south are welcome here." The dark haired man replied.

A jolt went through me. I knew that voice. It brought back so many memories of days when he and Legolas would journey together. Memories of when he would tell me and the other elflings stories of his adventures if there was time during his visits, which there almost always was.

He was not merely a man, nor merely a Ranger. He was Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The heir of Isildur.

The other man nodded once. "Who are you?"

"I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey." Aragorn replied, hesitating at first.

"Then we are here on common purpose," The man paused. "Friend."

Aragorn didn't move and after a moment the stranger turned toward the shrine where the Shards of Narsil lay, as they had for over three thousand years.

"The Shards of Narsil." He breathed, picking up the hilt. "The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand." He ran his finger along the edge and let out a small exclamation as it drew blood. "Ah! It is still sharp." He glanced at Aragorn and swallowed suddenly as if he were nervous. "But no more than a broken heirloom." He all but threw the sword back onto the shrine and began strutting away not returning when it clattered to the ground.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I suppressed the urge to cry out. _I should have brought some sort of weapon with me_, I think as I turn, but I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was only Lady Arwen.

She smiled lightly and placed a finger over her lips when I started to speak. "Enough of this eavesdropping, little one. Off to bed with you." She gave me a small shove toward my chambers and I quickly left with a nod of reverence to her.

I lay in bed later trying to figure out who the other man was, or least where he was from. Elrond had informed us that he had summoned a council so at least I knew that was his reason for being here.

I fell asleep naming off the different regions he could be from.

The next morning was supposed to be the council. I was not invited of course, but that was fine by me. I planned to spend the day in the library anyways.

On my way there though I came upon the most curious creatures. They were at least half my height, both with curly hair and they were barefoot like I normally went at home in my woods. Except their feet were covered in thick woolly hair! My eyes nearly fell out of my head at their appearance.

It took me a moment to place them but suddenly I realized they must be hobbits. I recalled a story from many years ago about a hobbit who outsmarted King Thranduil and rescued his dwarven friends from the dungeons in Mirkwood. I had found it funny at the time, but I did not entirely believe it until Legolas insisted that it was true.

"But Merry aren't you even the least bit curious as to what's goin' on." The younger looking one asked.

The one named Merry turned and said, "No Pippin, I'm not the least bit curious. It's about that thing around Frodo's neck, and I don't right care about it, alright? Now come on, let's go find some second breakfast."

Merry turned and strutted off leaving Pippin to keep pestering him about eavesdropping on the council. I stood dumbfounded for a moment then I shrugged and began following them muttering to myself, "'Second breakfast'? What is second breakfast?"

As I followed the Halflings toward the kitchen I could tell that Pippin's pestering was finally getting to Merry because he snapped around and said, "Fine, Peregrin! We'll go and take a peek, but then were going to the kitchen. Understand?"

Pippin seemed to brighten considerably.

I turned as if to go to the library, but then stopped. It could not hurt to have a peek at the proceedings. I would not have to stay for long as I was sure it was pretty boring.

I turned in the opposite direction and followed silently along behind the two hobbits that crept behind two pillars to watch the council. I moved off into the garden creeping behind various plants until I came upon a large oak tree, big enough to climb. I did just that, perching myself in a high branch to watch the events below me.

It seemed that the council had only just begun as Frodo had just placed a ring on the stone plinth and sat back down. I watched as the events below me unfolded.

I was appalled at all I had just seen. This ring was far more dangerous than I thought.

I could scarce believe my ears when I heard that such a young creature was to be the one to destroy the thing.

"So be it," I heard Elrond say. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Pippin exclaimed. "Great! Where are we going?"

I had nearly burst out laughing at the little one's innocence and inability to listen―just like me―but no one knew where I was, and they need not know either.

I slipped from my branch and hurried back towards the library as ideas filled my head. Foolish ideas that would likely end in my death.

But I knew one thing. Whatever it took, I would be the tenth member of this Fellowship.

* * *

A/N: Not one of my greatest chapters, I know. But hope you still like!


	4. Author's Note

I never liked making an entire page for an author's note so I'll keep this nice and short so as to leave more time for drinking.:)

I thought I should probably explain a little bit about this fic before you waste your time with it if it's not really your cup of tea (or ale). It's not a canon character romance and if there is any romance it will not start developing until much later. Secondly, this is an AU obviously so I may have some characters live that die, but not all. This story will also be a combination book and movie. It depends on whether I'm in the mood to write longer chapters or shorter ones. There won't be any slash, only a more friendship like and family like atmosphere that Tolkien has in many of his stories. I also apologize for my characters being hideously OC part of the time.

Sincerely, fantasydancer


	5. Tinúviel

I had everything planned. When the Fellowship departed I would go after them. However, I wouldn't reveal myself to them until I had no choice or until we were far enough away that they had no choice to allow me to join.

Legolas would most likely be furious. Aragorn also. Oh and the wizard, Gandalf. I shuddered. He'd always dreadfully frightened me, though my most Elves were merely annoyed at his ways. But so be it. I would withstand their wrath. I wanted this adventure.

About an hour after the Fellowship set out I dressed in a long tunic and leggings. I strapped my pack, bedroll, bow and sheath of arrows to my back, and fastened an elven dagger to my belt. I wrapped my cloak about me, and laced on a pair of Elven made leather boots. Perhaps Lord Elladan would not notice they were missing. They fit surprisingly well to have been made for an Elf man.

I gave Rivendell one last long look before turning and sneaking away, following the tracks that the company had left on the ground. Surprisingly no sentinels stopped me. Though I did stay mostly to the shadows, it somewhat surprised me. Elves, of course, are known for their clear sight.

I didn't get very far from the borders of Imladris before I heard a voice behind me. "Where do you think you are going, _tithen pen_?"

I jumped and turned, knocking an arrow on my already strung bow. But when I saw who it was I winced. "Lady Arwen." I squeaked.

She gave me a thoughtful look and then said, "I knew you were much too quiet and had to of been planning some sort of mischief. I was like that when I was but an Elfling. But if you intend to go through with this, I will not stop you."

I froze. She would not stop me? She was allowing me to go? I almost smiled with relief.

Then she pulled something from the inside of her cloak. "Here, take this. As I cannot go, you will go in my stead, with my blessing." She placed a long elven made sword wrapped in a leather sheath in my hands.

I stared at it, dumbfound for a moment before saying. "_Hannon lee_, Lady Arwen. I…I do not know what to say."

"It is a gift and you will take it without a word of protest." She said firmly. "And if Estel tries to send you back, tell him I will be furious with him." She smiled. "Now go, and hurry, little one. Good luck! _Namaarie_!" She quickly started back down the path staying in the shadows of the trees. But not before adding, "Oh and my brother's shoes seem to have gone missing. A servant reported it last night to my _Adar_." She stopped and turned slightly, a smile twitching at her lips. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" She turned and started off again before I could answer, and I doubt she expected me to.

I stood dumbstruck for a moment before glancing down at the sword in my hand. I unsheathed it with a quiet hiss and held it out in front of me. My face stared back from the polished surface. It felt good and light in my hand. I took an experimental swipe through the air with it, a thrill racing along my limbs to hear its' hissing voice. Along the hilt was caved in Elvish runes the name of the blade. "_Laiklen_." I read aloud, tracing my hand over them. _Piercing star_, that is; in the Common Tongue.

I finally sheathed the sword and placed it on my belt. Then I continued following the trail that the Fellowship had left.

Aragorn lifted his head to the breeze and glanced about him. It was growing late and the hobbits had already bedded down for the night. Gimli was sharpening his axe next to the fire, and Gandalf sat in deep thought, a pipe to his lips. Boromir sat staring into the fire, a look upon his face as though he were recalling bittersweet memories.

Legolas walked up beside his long time friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Estel, I will take first watch tonight. Go, sleep, _mellon nin_." Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded and turned toward his bedroll when a sudden sound on the wind caught his attention. It almost sounded like footfalls. Light and elven sounding. Hard to catch. He shared a questioning look with Legolas and they both turned toward the woods again.

"What do you think that was?" Aragorn said quietly under his breath so as not to alert the others. "The creature Gollum, searching for the ring?"

Legolas shook his head. "It sounded like elven footsteps. And they seem familiar, though I am not sure why."

They both moved into the shadowy trees to search for a sign of the creature that had made the noise. They sought for a short while and found nothing, when suddenly they heard a light voice singing quietly:

"The leaves were long, the grass was green

The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,

And in the glade a light was seen

Of stars in shadow shimmering.

Tinúviel was dancing there

To music of pipe unseen,

And light of stars was in her hair,

And in her raiment glimmering."

Legolas and Aragorn shared a stunned look and then began to follow the voice. They came upon a small clearing quite suddenly and watched in quiet amazement as a dark haired elven maiden danced and sang.

Her dark hair hid her face as she turned and danced barefoot upon the grass. Every now and again the flash of grey solemn eyes would shine from the darkness. The moon glimmered down into the clearing illuminating her immortal-like movements causing her pale skin to gleam like silver. It was as though they could overlook her virile clothing and see her wearing white garments and a raiment about her head. On she sang,

"There Beren came from mountains cold,

And lost he wandered under leaves,

And where the Elven-river rolled

He walked alone and sorrowing.

He peered between the hemlock-leaves

And saw in wonder flowers of gold

Upon her mantle and her sleeves,

And her hair like shadow following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet

That over hills were doomed to roam;

And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,

And grasped at moonbeams glistening.

Through woven woods in Elvenhome

She lightly fled on dancing feet,

And left him lonely still to roam

In the silent forest listening.

He heard there oft the flying sound

Of feet as light as linden-leaves,

Or music welling underground,

In hidden hollows quavering.

Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,

And one by one with sighing sound

Whispering fell the beechen leaves

In the wintry woodland wavering."

Suddenly as she turned the maiden's hair flew back to expose her face and her ears which were not pointed as an Elf maid's would be. Aragorn and Legolas shared a look as they fell out of their stupor, and an understanding passed between them. The girl sang,

"He sought her ever, wandering far

Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,

By light of moon and ray of star

In frosty heavens shivering.

Her mantle glinted in the moon,

As on a hill-top high and far

She danced, and at her feet was strewn

A mist of silver quivering.

When winter passed, she came again,

And her song released the sudden spring,

Like rising lark, and falling rain,

And melting water bubbling.

He saw the elven-flowers spring

About her feet, and healed again

He longed by her to dance and sing

Upon the grass untroubling.

Again she fled, but swift he came."

Aragorn stepped from the shadows and cried, "Tinúviel! Tinúviel!"

I froze as the next line was cried, and I turned in time to see two tall lanky figures make their way out of the dark gloom of the trees. Frowns were plastered on both of their faces.

"Finally Aragorn broke the silence, "So here lies the answer to our question, _mellon_ _nin_."

"I can explain." I managed, my voice sounding meek.

"I daresay you will." Aragorn stated.

"You were supposed to leave tomorrow with the company of ambassadors returning to my father's halls." Legolas added in. "Your _naneth_ will be worried when she finds you not among them."

"Arwen sent me with her blessing." I blurted.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "Did she? Though I gather that this was after you had already left Rivendell, was it not?"

A cruel act of his to turn his piercing Dúnedain senses upon me. "Aye." I said, somewhat ashamedly.

Both Legolas and Aragorn studied me carefully for a moment. Finally Legolas broke the silence. "Come, gather your things. I will escort you back to Rivendell and reunite with the Fellowship later."

"No!" I cried. "I will not be sent back like a child following a hunting party. I wish to be like the great elf-friends of old. Huor went to war when he was but thirteen!"

Legolas opened his mouth but Aragorn beat him to it. He grabbed my arm suddenly and shook me. "What do you, a child, know of war?" He asked furiously.

"I have heard many things in the service of King Thranduil. I know more than most maidens my age."

Aragorn scoffed and flung my arm away turning to stride back into the woods. "That is precisely your problem." He muttered.

I continued as though I hadn't heard him. "By human years Pippin is only a few years older than I, and besides, I was told to accompany Legolas, and I shall." I paused before adding louder than before. "And I am also a child of the Dúnedain!"

Aragorn froze at these words. He was silent for a while and I realized I had not been addressing him properly throughout this entire encounter. "My lord." I added hastily, my voice sounding suddenly weak.

Aragorn turned slowly, his face incredulous. "How so?" He breathed at last. "I knew not of any kin that lived in Mirkwood."

"They do not, _mellon nin_. The girl's mother gave her to me herself. Aye, and she did say she was of Numenorean descent. A Dúnedan."

Aragorn studied me for another long moment before sighing. "Gather your things. You will camp with us tonight and we will consult with the rest of the Fellowship in the morning as to your staying."

Legolas gave Aragorn a disbelieving look. "Estel, you cannot be serious?"

Aragorn did not look at him as he made his way back into the woods. "Come. The others will worry if they wake and find we are missing."

Legolas gave him one last disbelieving look before turning to me with a slight glare and a small shake of his head. "If you had been injured…" Legolas muttered to himself.

I smiled nervously in return. "_Mae govanen, Ernil Legolas_."


	6. Stayings or Goings

When dawn finally stretched her pink fingers across the sky I woke, still surrounded by my guard of Legolas, Aragorn, and the captain from Gondor, Boromir.

I sighed and sat up. The hobbits seemed to be waking as well and the three warriors sat around me looking as though they had never even gone to sleep.

I sat up trying to pretend as though everything was as it was supposed to be. Boromir stood and began rousing the hobbits. It took them all a few moments to notice me but when they did I saw Pippin nudge the one named Merry and whisper something in his ear, his eyes never leaving my face. Sam started to prepare breakfast of cold rations, and I noticed Frodo watching me carefully with his searching gaze. I lowered my own eyes and tucked my knees under my chin.

Not long afterwards I felt a movement beside me and I glanced up. Frodo was standing there with two pieces of bread and a piece of dried venison. He smiled slightly and held one out to me. I took it with a small nod of thanks, but instead of leaving and returning to sit amongst his kin he promptly plopped down beside me. The other members of the Fellowship were going about their business as though nothing was strange about this.

"You're Arabella, aren't you?" Frodo asked me after a long while.

I nodded. "Aye. And you are the ringbearer, Frodo?" I of course already knew this, but I asked it to be polite.

Frodo nodded, his wide liquid eyes never leaving my face. "You're from Mirkwood, but you're not an elf, are you?"

I shook my head. "Nay, I am like Aragorn, of Númenorean ancestry. One of the last few Dúnedain left in Arda. Although I was raised by an elf maiden since I was too young to recall."

Frodo nodded and then after a pause said, "You are planning to stay with the Fellowship, aren't you? No matter what Aragorn, or Gandalf, or anyone else says." It wasn't a question.

I hesitated, but found I couldn't lie to those trusting eyes. "Aye. If they do not let me stay I will follow the Fellowship as I had originally planned to do."

Frodo seemed lost in thought. "Let me speak to Aragorn first. Perhaps I can get him to let you stay. The others will follow his will even if they do not agree with it."

I gave him a small smile of gratitude. "_Hannon lee_, Frodo."

Aragorn watched the conversation between Frodo and Arabella carefully.

He truly did not know what to make of the girl. On one hand he was furious at her audaciousness of coming. She could have been killed; indeed she still could be killed. The wilds of Middle-Earth were no place for a young girl.

On the other hand, she might prove useful. If she was anything like the young girl that Legolas had often spoken to him of then she would make an excellent warrior. She was brave, yet she was a thoughtful soul, and she would not be one to rush headlong into battle without good cause. And more over Frodo needed all the protection he could get if they intended to get him to Mordor.

"Strider." Aragorn heard Frodo's quiet voice as the Halfling stood beside him.

"Aye." Aragorn answered with his customary gruffness, around his pipe.

"I would like to offer a proposition."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at him. Interesting. One never knew what might come out of the mouth of a Hobbit. "A proposition, you say? And what might that be Mister Underhill?"

Frodo blushed a bit at the use of his alias. "I think perhaps we are in need of a female's touch around here. The camp is so dark and dreary."

Aragorn near laughed out right, but he held himself in check. He turned an uninterested glance to the Halfling. "Aye, you are right, Frodo. But, alas, I cannot think of whom we might employ, for we have left Rivendell behind us, sir."

Frodo's slightly flustered face became far too much and Aragorn let loose a soft chuckle. He cast aside his mask of ignorance and said gently, "I said I would put it to a vote, Frodo. And so I shall when the company has finished eating."

After they had all broken their fast Aragorn called them together. Gandalf cast him a knowing look and Aragorn nodded, just slightly. They both secretly knew that they could not turn away the girl, nor would want to.

Still Aragorn nodded for Arabella to join him where he stood before the company before beginning, "My friends, this is, as many of you might already know, Arabella, or Almiel as she is known in the Elven tongue. She has the potential to become the tenth member of our fellowship. Or she may be turned back to Rivendell. I thought we should put it to a vote before proceeding. So what say you? Should she stay?"

Three Hobbit voices rang out in a chorus of 'Aye's. Sam hesitated though and Aragorn raised an eyebrow. He expected no less from the other Hobbits. They were dear little creatures who could not stand the thought of someone being left behind. And Sam was more than likely trying to decide if it would be safe enough for a girl to travel in the woods. He was also most likely weighing the outcome that he would have another person to help him prepare meals and wash clothes.

"Aye." Sam finally answered.

Legolas looked like he was torn between saying yea for the matter that she was his friend and dear as a sister to him, and saying nay for the fact that she was after all merely a young girl.

Aragorn suddenly heard a 'Nay' from Gimli. All heads turned to him. He shook his head. "Nay, Aragorn. I've known a few good female warriors in my day. But they were dwarves, and this girl is as wispy as a willow."

Aragorn caught the half glare half blush on Arabella's face and again fought off a chuckle. Legolas glared at the back of Gimli's head and then heatedly said, "I believe that she shall be very helpful in the troubles that are to come. Aye!"

"By my count that is five votes of yea, Aragorn." Gandalf put in. "Or more correctly six, for I agree myself. I think that perhaps we need a female's touch to our company." He winked at Aragorn who nodded slightly, catching his hidden meaning.

"Then it's—"

"Aragorn," Boromir suddenly cut him off. "You cannot be serious. You mean to say you are allowing this mere child to stay. She will not last a week in the wilds."

Aragorn fastened a steady look upon him. "The Fellowship has voted upon it, therefore it is decided. Arabella will be staying with us. Now break camp. We must leave shortly."

I could hardly believe my ears. As the rest of the company turned away to break camp I stood stock still replaying the conversation in my head. Perhaps I had not heard right. Oh, but I had.

I was now the tenth member of the Fellowship of the Ring.

* * *

_Hannon lee_- thank you


	7. In the Company of the Fellowship

"Arabella?" I turned toward the Hobbit who had called my name.

"Aye, Pippin?"

The young Hobbit practically skipped to catch up with me. His friends shook their heads at him. Frodo gave me a gentle smile that spoke a hidden message, one I understood well.

Aragorn had been telling us to keep quiet all day. There could be spies of Sauron anywhere, and well…Hobbits weren't known for their quiet speech, even if they were known for their quiet tread.

And I didn't mind keeping a young Hobbit entertained. They were all so like children. Young and innocent. They made _me_ feel old. But they weren't very young. They had all reached their majority, or so I'd heard. All except Pippin anyways and even he was older than me in years if not so in mind.

The young Took had been chattering away for hours nonstop about random things and he'd been told to hush for hours now as well.

I slowed down enough so that he could catch up. He looked up at me, slightly out of breath, his cheeks red. His eyes gazed up at me with such a fondness that I smiled back down at him.

I laid an arm across his shoulder as asked. "Aye, Pip. What is it you wished?"

He looked away and blinked as though he'd forgotten, then he looked back up and opened his mouth before closing it again. "I forgot."

I laughed lightly. Aragorn glanced back at us and I caught his silent look to keep our voices down. I squeezed Pip's shoulder. "We best keep our voices down, Pip. Aragorn looks vexed."

Pippin snorted, but quietly. "Strider always looks that way. I verra rarely see him smile."

I chuckled softly. "I have seen him smile sometimes. When he is telling stories he sometimes smiles."

Pippin grinned then he looked up to me and asked, "You're sure you're not an Elf?" He asked.

I looked skyward. "Nay, I am not an Elf."

"Oh." Then, "But you don't act like Strider, so how can you be related to him?"

I near rolled my eyes again. "Pip, it's only distantly. And tell me, are you exactly like your cousins?" I realized it was a mistake to ask that question.

"Well not exactly, but when we were all younger they're the ones who taught me all I know. There was this one time… " The little one went on with his tale and I listened politely. It was funny how Pippin had come to me to be entertained and then ended up entertaining me instead.

I had to interrupt him a few times when he'd get too loud to tell him to quiet down, but he hardly paused for breath throughout his telling.

"And me da shot at the dogs and they left, one of them wounded. Then he took me Merry and Frodo out to the barn and, well…" He trailed off and shuddered.

I grinned down at him. "I take it you and your cousins were something of trouble makers."

"Oh, you have no idea." Frodo said coming up behind us.

I turned to grin at him, even as Pippin suddenly burst into another tale of his youth.

"Aragorn!" I heard a voice cry from up ahead. I snapped my head up as Gandalf stopped suddenly.

Aragorn caught up to the wizard in a few of his long legged strides and I halted as well. The Hobbits and remaining members of the Fellowship had also stopped at the cry.

I furrowed my brow, wondering if perhaps we should join them, or if I could get close enough to listen in without them noticing when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, startled into the grey eyes of the brawny Gondorian man, Boromir.

"He only called for Aragorn, you know." He told me, a sparkle of something I couldn't quite place glimmering in his eyes.

I opened my mouth. How had this man known what I was thinking? He was of Númenórean lineage, aye. But I hadn't thought about the insight running so deep in his blood.

He smiled kindly at me. Although at first I had been slightly flustered at his protests from earlier about me not staying with the Fellowiship, I had grown to respect the man. He was, as Aragorn had once said, quite valiant in word and deed. I could tell that much and other than his earlier protest he had not done anything for me to scorn him.  
"You remind me much of my younger brother." He said. "I always knew when he would get a gleam of mischief in his eyes."

I blushed faintly, unsure if I should be chagrined or flattered. I was spared from answering when Aragorn suddenly called back to us.

"Come. And make haste. Some evil stirs near here. We need to be clear of these open plains and back under the shelter of the trees by nightfall."

We started off again, our pace much faster than before. We moved so quickly that after only a short while I heard the little ones panting. Pippin gave up his story telling. He would have been too far out of breath to tell it.

As night was drawing near we finally came over the rise of a large knoll and in the valley below us were a few scraggly trees. It could hardly pass for a forest but it was shelter enough to sleep under tonight. It had grown colder and dark clouds rolled over the sky, blocking out the sunset.

I shivered and pulled my cloak tighter about my shoulders. I glanced back, noticing Pippin was far behind the others at the rear of the company walking beside the rear-guard Legolas. I slowed my pace and then fell in line beside them.

I wrapped an arm around Pippin's quivering shoulders. His short quick breath left white puffs of steam in the frigid air.

"Come, Pippin. It's not much farther now." I encouraged him weakly.

When we had finally set up camp, and Sam had laid out the provisions for supper that night I found myself standing near the edge of the tree line glancing northwards.

"Homesick?" Boromir asked, coming to stand beside me.

I shook my head. "Nay. I have dreamed of something like this my entire life. I have always wanted to be a warrior. A hero."

Boromir cast a sideways look at me. "A maiden warrior." He shook his head. "Never heard likes."

I stared at him. "You have never heard of Haleth the Golden-Haired Hunter. The fiercest maiden warrior amongst Men? Or Lúthien, who traveled to Tol-in-Gaurhoth and rescued her beloved from the evil clutches of Sauron? Or Aredhel, brave of heart? Or even Morwen, wife of H úrin?"

Boromir's confused glance was humorous. He shook his head fondly at me. "How like my brother you are. Speaking of things that I never paid much mind to."

I grinned quietly. "Mayhap someday I may meet this younger brother of yours. We seem to have quite a lot in common."

Boromir chuckled. "Indeed." Then he glanced to where I had been fingering the hilt of my sword. "So, oh maiden warrior of Mirkwood. How is your skill with a blade?"

I look at him, startled. Then I blushed. "Not very good, I fear, my lord. I know only what I have seen. I have never even lifted a real sword until the lady Arwen gave this to me before I left. "

Boromir nodded. He tossed a glanced back at the Halflings, and then looked back to me. "You know, Pippin was telling me that he and his kinsmen didn't know how to use a sword either. Perhaps I could teach all five of you."

I stared at him, my eyes twinkling. "Oh, please, my lord!"

He chuckled. "I will verify that Aragorn is alright with it first."

"Good! You're light on your feet, and quick. That gives you an advantage. But you have to think faster unless you merely want to play defense. Think about your opponent's next move and counter them with one of you on before they can strike."

I watched at Boromir's sword feinted to the right an d then came to rest along the left side of my ribcage. I groaned and wiped the sweat from my brow. "I'll never get it." I grumbled in frustration.

Boromir smiled kindly at me. "Nay, you will. In time. It takes practice. And already you are very skilled."

"A bit of humility and patience never did anyone any harm." Aragorn commented from where he was leaning against an old tree, watching.

I sighed and prepared to take the fighting stance again. Boromir looked at me in surprise. "Do you never tire?' He asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "King Thranduil had me carry heavy barrels of wine to and from the cellar every day. I am not so easily wearied. Why," I grinned. "Are you, my lord?"

Boromir looked flustered. He scowled. "Nay, but you are a young girl. I thought that perhaps you would be getting weary by now."

"It doesn't matter whether she is or isn't. It is time we ate supper and took our rest this night. Gimli has the first watch, I'll take the second, Arabella and Legolas will take the third."

Once we had eaten supper, we rolled out our bedrolls. The Hobbits wrapped themselves in their cloaks and went to sleep almost immediately. I smiled at them. They were completely worn-out from our journeying.

I wrapped my cloak tightly around me and lay back on the ground, my pack being used as a pillow. I watched the stars overhead and I looked to the West to see my favorite star, known to most as the Evening Star. But I preferred it by the name _Gil-Estel_. The Star of High Hope.

I closed my eyes with a contented sigh. I knew this journey was dangerous, deadly even, for all of us. But right now as I listened to the crackling of the fire, the soft snoring of the Hobbits, and the quiet whispers between the other members of the Fellowship, I smiled.


End file.
